


Fifty Shades of Pleasure

by angelus2hot



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the books Christian wants to claim her ass... This is that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Fifty Shades of Pleasure  
>  **Fandom:** Fifty Shades of Grey  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Christian Grey/Anastasia Steele  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 2,231  
>  **Summary:** In the books Christian wants to claim her ass... This is that story.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey or more importantly Christian Grey... more's the pity.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [July Pool Party](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/755362.html) at 1_million_words

Christian trails kisses from the corner of my mouth, and down my neck as he hums, actually hums against my skin and it’s as if he has a hot wire straight to my groin. I squeeze my thighs together as raw passion burns through my veins. Within seconds I am slick and ready for him.

“I want your ass.” His breath tickles my skin but it’s his words that cling hot and heavy against my neck that are a shock.

_What? He wants my...?_ I swallow past the lump in my throat. I so don’t know if I’m ready for this. But apparently another part of me is way passed ready. _My inner goddess has pole vaulted onto the bed and is practically begging me to hurry up and get with the program._ I ignore her. I know he’s wanted... that part of me for a while, and I always figured that we would try it eventually but I always thought of it in an abstract some day sort of way. 

“Christian, I don’t know if I can do...” My words are left hanging as I bite my lip.

He gently tugs at my lip. “Don’t bite your lip.” His arms tighten around me. “You’ve taken my fingers, various sized butt plugs. I think you can do this.” He drops his voice lower sending sparks shooting through me. “I know you can.”

I can actually feel my face turning red. How is it that after everything we have done together I can still blush like a virginal schoolgirl with him?

“Come on, baby. I know you liked me playing with your ass.”

My eyes widen at his words but I can’t deny it. I have enjoyed everything he has ever done to me. And then I remember the belt. Well, almost everything.

He raises his head to look me in the eyes and I know he can see the trepidation mixed with curiosity written plainly on my face. 

Christian runs his hands up and down my arms, soothingly. His voice is husky with unsuppressed need. “I really want to try this.” 

“Will I need a safe word?”

His mouth opens in shock. “God, no, baby. If you don’t like it, all you have to do is say so. And that’s it. I’ll stop. I promise.”

“Will it hurt?” My voice is small as I voice my concern.

“Do you remember the last plug?” 

I nod my head. Of course I remember. _The Red Room of Pain, Christian in those ripped soft jeans that hang low on his hips. So dominant, so fucking sexy. So gentle yet commanding as he takes me further into the dark side of my psyche than I have ever been. An orgasm so intense that I couldn’t move for fear of falling flat on my face. My legs, my whole body had felt as if it had been turned into jelly._ A soft sigh escapes me. How could I forget? It’s at the top of my list. 

“It’ll be like that. Only better.” His gray eyes darkened with remembered passion and anticipation of what was to come.

_Holy cow!_ I can tell he does really want this. But how can he say it will be better? This will be totally different.

“But it will be better. I promise.”

He answers my question without my even having to ask it. How does he do that?

“Please, baby. Say you’ll try.” He thrusts his bottom lip out.

It’s the little pout that gets me. I think he does it on purpose. He knows what it does to me. How can I resist him? I can’t. _My subconscious lays down the worn copy of ‘Tess of the d’Urbervilles’ and blinks at me with rounded eyes._

“Okay.” _My inner goddess is doing her touchdown dance as she beams at me from her spot on the bed._ At least one of us is beyond thrilled by the prospect. I’m still too nervous.

“Are you sure?” He is hesitant. It is as if he couldn’t believe his luck.

“Yes, I’m sure. Don’t let me over think this.”

A sigh of relief escapes him. “Oh, baby.” He whispers as his mouth descends on mine.

He fists his hands into my hair, pulling my head back as he deepens the kiss. Wave after wave of pleasure washes over me, through me. I try not to think about what this is leading up to but to just enjoy the kiss. Damn, can my man kiss!

His arms drop to his sides as he releases me and I am bereft without his touch. “Take off your clothes.” He whispers, standing perfectly still, waiting.

It’s all I can do to keep from rolling my eyes. My _Fifty_ Always so demanding. I quickly do as I’m told and within seconds I am standing in front of him completely naked.

A whimper escapes me as he reaches out and gently rolls and pinches my nipples until they are long and pebble hard.

“Hush.” His voice is husky as his hands begin to skim down my body. “You are so beautiful.”

Tremors wrack my body. Whether it’s from his touch or his words I’m not sure. Probably a combination of the two.

“Get on the bed and lay on your side.”

I swallow hard. This is it. I quickly climb onto the bed without looking at him.

Christian quickly removes his clothes and climbs into bed behind me. He nuzzles the back of my neck as he pulls me into his arms. “Remember, baby. All you have to do if you don’t like it is say stop. And I’ll stop. Okay?”

I nod my head but don’t answer. I don’t think I can open my mouth.

“Say it.”

_Holy fuck!_ For a minute it sounds as if he is... Dominant Christian! And I can’t believe the change that thought brings to my body. It feels as if all the moisture has left my mouth to pool between my legs. I couldn’t be any wetter. I am no longer nervous. I want whatever he wants. I need whatever he needs. I am his to do with as he pleases. 

“Ana?”

“I remember. I’ll say stop.” I promise him.

“Good girl.” 

He slowly begins running his hands over my body; across my breasts, down my sides, my thighs before sliding back up to my breasts. Christian repeats this over and over purposely ignoring the one spot I need him to touch the most. His fingers plucked at my already hardened nipples, pinching hard until a moan escapes me and I am pushing my ass closer to his body.

His breath is hot against my skin as he gently nips my earlobe with his teeth. His hands fondle my breasts before sliding down across my stomach, barely grazing the top of my... I can’t keep myself from moaning.

For a brief moment he stops touching me, his hands leave my body and I hear a soft click of a bottle being opened.

“This is _Astroglide_. We’ve used it before. Remember?” He waits until I nod my head before he continues. “Do you trust me?”

_Do I trust him?_ Of course I trust him. Him more than anyone else ever. “Yes, I do. I trust you.”

I can’t see him but I know he nods his head, satisfied with my answer, as he starts to pour the contents of the bottle into his hand. 

Warm, slick fingers slide between my legs, pushing inside of my hot core, as his thumb slowly circles my clit. Teasing me, tempting me. Driving me insane with desire. I groan loudly as he pulls his fingers out of me and slides them slowly towards my ass. Christian gently presses his fingers around and around the puckered opening, pushing his finger slightly deeper with each pass.

I moan as desire spikes through me. This I know. We’ve done this before. This I like.

A harsh whimper escapes me as he removes his fingers from my trembling body. I greedily push back against him demanding more. I am desire, I am need. I feel as if I am on fire, being consumed from the inside out and I don’t ever want it to stop.

“Easy.” He admonishes, as pulls my body closer to his, slinging one of my legs over his hip.

A loud moan escapes me and echoes around the room as his finger begins to softly circle my clit before he slowly adds more and more pressure. Stars dance behind my eyes as lightning shoots through my veins.

I can feel his erection beginning to poke insistently against my ass. But it doesn’t bother me like I thought it would. I’m not nervous. I want him. Just as he wants me. His other hand pinches my nipple hard and I push back against him, grinding my ass against his erection and groaning with the painful pleasure that is running rampant through my body.

As I push back, he pushes forward and he begins to slid inside of me. My body stiffens and he stops.

“Okay?” 

I nod. I should be surprised that I am okay. But I’m not. So far it’s just as Christian promised. It’s not painful. Just a slight burning sensation. And that I can handle. “I’m okay.”

With each inch he slides into me, the tempo changes. His fingers press harder, more demanding against my clit. My body is a quivering mass of need by the time he is seated deep inside of my ass. I want to come and I want it now.

“Please, Christian!”

A groan rumbles deep within his chest as he kisses my hair, and my neck; his tongue lingers against my skin before he bites down on the side of my neck with blunt teeth. I almost come unglued at the myriad of sensations that are running through my body threatening to overwhelm me. I’m not sure how much more I can handle, how much more I can take.

He begins to pump his hips, pushing deeper inside of me with each thrust. His fingers match the rhythm of his thrusts until I am trembling, hovering on the brink, so close I can feel my orgasm just out of reach.

“Give in to me.” Blunt teeth bite down on my neck once more. “Come on, baby. I want to hear you come.”

“I can’t.” I whimper. The pleasure is too much. I’m shaking, my hair is in a wild disarray around me, and my body is glistening with a fine sheen of sweat as I chase my orgasm. 

“Yes, you can.” 

As he pushes into me, I push back desperate for something, for more, whatever it takes to make me come.

And he gives me more. More pressure, faster and faster against my swollen clit until lights dance in front of my eyes. My body begins to shake as I chant his name like a lifeline.

“That’s it, baby. You’re mine.”

I close my eyes against the intense pleasure that is bombarding my body. His words ignite a fire inside of me. I am falling over the precipice and I scream his name as my orgasm is ripped from me.

A guttural sound, raw and needy escapes from deep within him as he quickly follows me over the edge.

Harsh sounds of ragged breathing fills the room as we try to catch our breaths. 

Finally, when we are able to breathe normally again, he rolls me over until my head is lying on his chest.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Christian grins. “You’ve never stopped before.”

I raise my head and smirk at him. “Why did you want me on my side?”

He cocks his head to the side as he stares at me. “Do you really want to know?”

Before I could ask myself that same question I nod my head. 

“The experience is a lot different when you are on your knees or on your back. For one it’s deeper, more intense.” Christian places a light kiss on my lips before he continues, “And I didn’t want to make you shy away from this.” He smiles at me as he confesses. “But one day, if you’d like to do this again and when you’re used to it, I would like to try it in a different position.”

“Is it painful?”

He wasn’t about to lie to her. “It can be. If one isn’t careful and prepared properly.” He pulls me closer until his chin is resting on top of my head. “But you have to know that I would never hurt you.”

If there was one thing I am sure of it was that. I know without a doubt, without question Christian would never hurt me. “Okay.”

He quickly sits up to lean over me. “Okay?”

I can’t keep the smile from curving my lips at the hopeful look on his gorgeous face. “Yes.”

“You’re willing to...”

“Someday.” I can’t help but interrupt to tease him.

He gently kisses my lips before he leans down and whispers in my ear, “I look forward to someday, Mrs. Grey.” 

“As do I, Mr. Grey.” I murmur as I close my eyes and his lips find mine. I am secure in the knowledge that whatever my _Fifty_ has planned he will make sure it is beyond pleasurable for the both of us.


End file.
